Twas the Night Before Christmas DGM Style
by Fall in Snow
Summary: The Night before Christmas with a D Gray man twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man or **_**The Night Before Christmas**_

**Thanks to Joeylejoker for the idea, and my roommate in room C for the help!**

**Roads P.O.V.**

**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the ark**

**Not a creature was stirring, not even a fat man;**

**13 stocking hung by the chimney with care,**

**In hopes that the St. Nicolas soon would be there;**

**The Noah were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While visions of destruction danced through their heads;**

**Skin with his sweets, and Tyki with his cards,**

**Had just settled down for a longs winters nap.**

**When out in the street there arose such a clatter,**

**I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.**

**I reached the balcony as quick as a flash,**

**Tore open the curtains and punched out the screen.**

**The fake moon shined on a cobble stone street,**

**the sight was the same, it was kinda cheap.**

**When, what to my tired brain should appear,**

**But 7 tiny exorcist and a crow too,**

**With a crazy driver and his sister so sweet,**

**I knew in a moment these guys were dead meat.**

**This must be a dream yet closer** **they came,**

**And he whistled and shouted and called them by name;**

**"Now, Kanda! now, Allen! now, Lavi and Bookman!**

**On, Link! on Miranda! on, Krory and Marie!**

**To the top of the house! Or it's sir Komlin you'll face!**

**Now dash away! Dash away, you overworked exorcist all!**

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**

**When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,**

**So up to the house-top in a flash they flew,**

**With the sleigh full of toys, and a crazy mad scientist too.**

**And then, there was a clatter and shouting on the roof,**

**the cursing of rabbits and bean sprouts alike.**

**I ran out of my room in a short, quick bound,**

**Down the chimney Lenalee flew making no sound**

**She was dressed all in fur from her head to her skirt,**

**White knee socks included without a hint of soot;**

**A bundle of toys lay at her feet,**

**And she made a quick spin taking everything in.**

**Her eyes how they sparkled her smile how cheesy!**

**Her short hair hidden under her red hat how dreary!**

**She stuck her finger to her mouth and struck a pose,**

**pulled out nails and started to speak;**

"**The stockings won't hold all the things that I bring,"**

"**Lavi throw me your hammer" she called up the chimney;**

**Lavi wined and monad but the hammer came steadily,**

**She stuck out her tongue and began her work**

**Tyki entered and stopped and stared for a moment,**

**Before passing me with barely a notice;**

**With a look at her work and a nod of her head,**

**This Christmas I was beginning to dread;**

**She started into the bag at her feet,**

**And filled all the stockings but turned with a jerk****.**

**And with a "innocence activate"**

**Up the chimney she rose;**

**There were sighs and complains,**

**And away they all flew.**

**But I heard an exclamation as they drove out of sight,**

_**"A Truce to the Noah's on this a Christmas night."**_

**We're thinking about doing an exorsist one too.. we'll see if we come up with anything..**


	2. Exorcist's Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man or **_**The Night Before Christmas**_

**Thanks to Joeylejoker for the idea, and my roommate in room C for the help!**

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Order**

**Not a creature was stirring, not even a golem;**

**stocking were hung by the chimney with care,**

**In hopes that Louvelier would be dead without care;**

**The Exorcist were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While visions of… everything**1** danced through their heads;**

**Allen with Tim, and Kanda with Mugen,**

**Had just settled down for a longs winters nap.**

**When out in the hall there arose such a clatter,**

**I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.**

**I reached the my door quite as a mouse,**

**In hopes of not waking the Bookman who was sleeping through the shouts.**

**The moon shined through the windows ,**

**Lighting my path.**

**When, what to my tired brain should appear,**

**But 7 tiny Noahs and Skin Boric too,**

**With a fat man at the wheel wearing a creepy grin,**

**I freaked for a moment my friends were all asleep.**

**This must be a dream yet closer** **they came,**

**And he whistled and shouted and called them by name;**

**"Now, Road! now, Tyki! now, Skin and Lullubell!**

**On, Sheryl! on Wisely! on, Jasdero and Debitto!**

**To the top of the house! Or my love you'll all face!**

**Now dash away! Dash away, my precious darlings fly!**

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**

**When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,**

**So up to the tower-top in a flash they flew,**

**With the sleigh without toys, and a fat man too.**

**And then, there was a clatter and shouting on the roof,**

**A demand for sweets was heard loud and clear.**

**I ran out of my room in a short, quick bound,**

**Down the chimney the fat man flew making no sound**

**He was dressed all in fur from his head to his boots,**

**Then Tyki and Road appeared without soot;**

**Tyki carried an empty bag,**

**The fat mad made a spin laughter filling the room.**

**His eyes how they gleamed his smile how creepy!**

**But seeing Tyki in a Santa hat how cheery!**

**The fat man stuck out his umbrella in pose,**

"**Find the leader of the black order and do it quickly;"**

"**Question the Bookman Jr. he'll make it easy,"**

**I quivered and quaked and turned to run;**

**But Road appeared in front of me without care,**

"**So Bookman who is it we seek?"**

"**Who runs the order?" I squeaked,**

"**Who gives you your orders? Whose word do you follow?"**

**I took a moment to stare then turned with a smile,**

"**Why Malcom C. Louvelier the official from Central;"**

**With a smile and a nod Tyki and Road disappeared,**

**They returned with a sack straining at the seams****.**

**With a nod and a wave they all left with a smile**

**But before he left the fat man looked at me and said;**

**Merry Christmas little Bookman my we not meet again,**

**And up the Chimney he flew without care,**

**And away they all flew.**

**But I heard an exclamation as they drove out of sight,**

_**"With how fat you are how do you not get stuck?."**_

Ok so we lost the rhyme at times, but the Noah's do give a good gift.

1 Kanda dreaming of lotuses, allen's dreaming of food, I could go on but, what good would it do you?


End file.
